Wendy's Return
by lecmayeraburger
Summary: Disclaimer! I don't own South Park... She can't make up her mind for what she wants and is lucky enough to start a new life outside of her hometown of South Park. Unfortunately, when she has to move back, Wendy Testaburger must decide how to start again.


_**She was once the most popular, the most beautiful. Then she broke up with her dream guy, the school's footballteam's quarterback, for the rich kid. Then, in fourth grade, she made enemies of her popular friends when she decided to do what was right. She turned in her best friend, **__**Bebe**__**, to the cops for compromising a list rating the 4**__**th**__** grade boys' looks from cutest to ugliest. She rejected Stan after becoming close to him again. She didn't want to ruin her or anyone else's life anymore. Miraculously, her mother was transferred to a different state. That once popular girl became popular again. She stayed away from dating, but was still happy and beautiful and popular. Then, just before seventh grade, her parents were transferred back to her hometown. Wendy had to decide how to become herself again in her hometown of South Park.**_

**"Rise and shine, ****hon****," Wendy's mother said as she flicked on the lights of Wendy's bedroom. It was the same bedroom, of the same house that the ****Testaburgers**** had moved away from just 3 years ago. Mrs. ****Testaburger**** closed the bedroom door so Wendy could get up and ready for school. When the ****Testaburgers**** moved the first time to a different state, they didn't need their winter jackets, for it was a warm climate. Now,**** the climate was again cold and snowy. ****Wendy's heart started to swell with the painful memories that were packed in the box that still held her trademark purple coat, pink ****french**** hat, black boots, blue gloves, and yellow pants.**** The box was left sitting in an empty corner of the bedroom. Wendy unpacked her clothes from the box. She was about to close it when she found a picture at the very bottom. It was a little wallet-fit sized picture of Stan with his arm around Wendy. They were smiling at whoever was taking the picture. Wendy didn't smile as she looked at the painful memory. She was able to stop herself from crying when she heard the bus coming closer to the house. **

_**Uh-oh,**_** she thought and quickly finished getting dressed. She slid the picture in her right coat pocket and dashed out of the house. She reached the bus stop just before the bus did.**

**" Ms****. Crabtree? I thought you just drove the ****ele****-"**

**" Sit**** down and shut up, kid!"**

**Wendy dashed to a seat, not caring which one it was or who was beside her. She coincidently sat in the same exact seat**** as she used to 3 years ago****. She looked at the student in the window seat beside her.**

**"****Bebe****?"**

**"Who ****are**** y-…….. ****Wendy?!?!****"**

**Wendy gave a halfhearted smile. ****Bebe**** stared at Wendy for a second in shock.**

**" Oh**** my God, Wendy, it is you!"**

**Bebe**** seemed so pleased to see Wendy, but Wendy wasn't sure why. The last time they had seen each other was just before ****Bebe**** went to jail. Wendy's curiosity got the best of her.**

**" But, ****Bebe****, aren't you still mad at me for turning you in?"**

**" Nah****."**

**" What**** about the other girls? Rebecca?****"**

**" Wendy****, don't worry about it. After you left, we all agreed that since list-making was originally just for fun, it should have stayed that way. Now we don't really care for list-making. I'm sure that they'll all forgive you."**

**" So**** we're friends again?"**

**" Duh****."**

**" Cool****,,,, Uh, ****Bebe****?"**

**" Yeah****, Wendy?"**

**" This**** may sound stupid, but would you mind ****kinda**** refreshing me with some things? 3 years can mean a lot."**

**" Don't**** mind a bit."**

**" Thanks****."**

**Wendy finally was starting to feel comfortable again. That's when the bus made its final stop. Wendy's heart started pounding faster and faster as she watched four familiar boys enter the bus. They were heading towards their usual spot at the back of the bus. ****Cartman**** passed her first. He was the same fat kid that no one liked, Wendy could tell. Kenny still covered his mouth with the hood of his orange parka. Then Kyle came. He stopped for a second when he glanced at Wendy. The look in his eyes ****sparkled**** a sense of recognition. **_**It couldn't be,**_** he thought and passed by to the back of the bus. Then Wendy's heart pounded faster and heavier than ever before as Stan came to a stop when he saw her. **_**There's no way in hell that that could be…… could it?**_** Stan kept thinking over and over whether or not this new student was his once beloved Wendy ****Testaburger.**** Then the bus jerked forward**

**" Holy**** Shi-" Stan hit the floor.**

**Wendy wanted to help him up and show that she really did still care about him, but she just watched him carefully make his way to his seat.**

**After comparing their class schedules, Wendy and ****Bebe**** found out that they had all classes together except for 4****th**** period. 5****th**** period was lunch so it didn't really count either. They made their way to their homeroom. 1****st**** period was history.**

**" Did**** Mrs. Garrison get married or something?" Wendy asked ****Bebe.**

**" What**** are you talking about?"**

**" Look****. For history class it says the teacher is Mr. Garrison."**

**"….. I don't know, Wendy. I actually haven't seen Mrs. Garrison since 5****th**** grade. As far as I know she-"**

**They walked in the room and sure enough, there stood Mr. Garrison. It was the same Mr. Garrison that taught the same students in 3****rd ****and part of 4****th**** grade.**

**" Hello****, girls. You look familiar."**

**Bebe**** started****,"**** Mr. Garrison? But weren't you-" **

**But Mr. Garrison interrupted with," Oh. No I'm not a woman anymore, ****Bebe****. I got another sex change."**

**Wendy and ****Bebe**** exchanged glances and looked back at Mr. Garrison.**

**" Go**** ahead and sit where ever you'd like. ****Oh, and by-the-way, welcome back, Wendy."**

**" Thank**** you, Mr. Garrison."**

**After they sat down, Wendy looked up just in time to again see the four familiar boys walk through the door. They stopped to talk to Mr. Garrison, also obviously noticing his sex change. They sat down in the row behind Wendy and ****Bebe****. Wendy could feel Stan's eyes gazing at her. She wondered if he knew who she was. She decided to try to hint who she was. _But how?_ ****She wondered.**

**Then Kyle said," Hey, guys, I'm having a bar ****mitzva**** in like 3 weeks, and-"**

**" Mph****Mph****?" Kenny interrupted.**

**" A**** bar ****mitzva****," Kyle said," It's like a birthday party, but better. "**

**" Better**** than a birthday party? ****Dude, like how?"**** Stan asked.**

**" It's**** just way bigger and cooler. Anyways, I'm making invitations at home later today and I was wondering if you all would like to come over and help," Kyle said.**

**" Kyle****, that's where I have to say: ARE YOU F****RICKIN KIDDING ME? I mean,**** you want ME to decorate some stupid JEWISH invitation for a stupid JEWISH**** celebration which ****everybody knows that NOBODY is going to because NOBODY cares for any ****Frickin**** JEWS!"**

**" Shut**** up, ****fatboy****! I wasn't inviting you to my house nor my bar ****mitzva**** anyways!"**

**The school bell rang.**

**" Guys****, seriously, calm down," Stan said. Luckily, Kyle and ****Cartman**** quieted down.**

**" Anyways****, you can expect me later, Kyle. Anything is better than facing Shelly. Kenny?"**

**Kenny nodded and said,"****Mph ****mph****mph****mph****mph****mph****."**

**" Ay****! Wait! What am I supposed to do now, traitors?" ****Cartman**** furiously asked.**

**" What**** you do best: go home and beat yourself at being the fattest human in the world," Kyle answered.**

**" Are**** you sure that's possible, dude? I mean, if ****Cartman**** gets any fatter, he might explode!" Stan joined in.**

**All but ****Cartman**** laughed quietly until he finally had enough and stood up as he said, ****" WELL**** SCREW YOU, TOO, YOU JEWISH HIPEES!!!"**

**His face turned red when he saw everyone, including Mr. Garrison, staring at him.**

**" Eric****, for goodness sakes I thought that at 7****th**** grade you would have grown up by now. One more time and ****I'm**** sending you down to the principal's office."**

**Although South Park Elementary, Middle, and High School were all separate schools,**** they all had the same principal, Principal Victoria, and the same student counselor, Mr. Mackey.**

**" Yeah****, whatever," ****Cartman**** mumbled as he sat back down.**

**" Anyways****, class, who can tell me who the Nazis sent to these so called concentration camps?"**

**Cartman**** mumbled," Kyle.****Kyle and the rest of those frickin**** Jews."**

**" What**** was that, Eric?"**** Mr. Garrison asked.**

**" ****Uhhh****, Jews! Jews went to concentration camps!" ****Cartman**** exclaimed.**

**Kyle glared and yelled, ****" Shut**** your ****frickin**** mouth, ****fatty****!"**

**Mr. Garrison quickly tried to prevent another classroom fight and said," Kyle, actually, Eric is right for once. The Nazis hated the Jews so they put them in these concentration camps."**

**Cartman**** smirked at Kyle and Kyle glared at ****Cartman****. The bell rang and everybody headed for second period**

**Just as Wendy stood up she accidentally bumped into so****meone and stumbled**** to the floor along with them. She looked up to see Stan.**** Her heart again started goi****ng wild. He got up and looked a****t her as he put out a helping hand and started to say, " I am so sorry-" but stopped when he took a look at her.**** Wendy accepted his hand and got up. They stared for a few seconds. Then Wendy couldn't hold herself anymore. She gave Stan a small kiss on the cheek.**

**Stan gulped and asked," Wendy?"**

**She smiled**

**" Hi****, Stan."**

**Stan smiled.**

**His face suddenly became distressed, ****" But****, Wendy, how-"**

**" My**** parents were transferred back here. We moved back into the same house."**

**" Well****, uh, welcome back."**

**Stan put his hand on his stomach like he was going to puke.**

**" We'd**** better get to our next class," Wendy suddenly said, trying to avoid getting puked on. She was also surprised that Stan still liked her.**

**" Yeah****…..Wait! What do you have next?" Stan asked.**

**" I**** have…… ugh. ****English."**

**" Oh****"**

**" Well****, let's go," Wendy said. Then they walked off to the next class.**

**After Wendy got home, finished homework and dinner and all that stuff before bed, she took out the picture of her and Stan. _What do I want?_ She asked herself.**

**The next day**** Stan and Wendy passed notes**** in class****1****st**** period was the only time of day they saw each other (other than lunch).****They just kind of filled each other in with what each missed from the others' life for the past 3 years.Wendy was shocked to hear (or read) that Stan had not had a girlfriend since Wendy, and Stan was shocked that Wendy had not gone out**** with a guy since they ALMOST started to**** again back in 4****th**** grade. Then, towards the end of ****1****st****period, Stan got a note that said:**

_**" I'm**** sorry for the both times I blew you off. I ****am sure of what I want now."**_

**Stan finished reading the note just as the bell rang. But when he got up to ask Wendy what her note meant, she**** had**** just left the room._ She knows what she wants now? What the hell is that supposed to mean?_**** Suddenly, Stan felt lost.**

**It wasn't until lunch that Stan and Wendy saw each other again****. When they did, Stan was standing in the lunch line and Wendy was just paying for her lunch. When she pulled some money out of her pocket, Stan noticed something else fall out, ****though,**** no one else seemed to notice. When it was his turn to pay, Stan "accidentally" dropped some money. When he reached down to pick it up, he got the thing that Wendy had dropped. He quickly slipped it into his coat pocket.**** Stan paid for his lunch and sat at his usual table.**** He took the small paper-like thing out of his pocket and looked at it.**

**" Holy**** crap, dude!" he exclaimed, without thinking.**

**" What**** is that, Stan?" Kyle asked.**

**_Oh shit,_ ****Stan thought._ Kyle can't find out about this._**** He quickly slipped the small object back into his pocket.**

**" Um****, nothing," he tried to explain. ****" Uh****, do any of you remember Wendy ****Testaburger****?"**

**The whole table became silent.**

**" Dude ****I thought you were over her?" Kyle asked.**

**" You're**** a ****frickin ****wus****s****, Stan," ****Cartman**** said.**

**" ****No****, no, I wasn't meaning tha****t," Stan explained, " but that ****new girl. She is her."**

**That's when Kyle, ****Cartman****, and Kenny took a real look at Wendy.**

**" Hey**** it is the btch, isn't it?" ****Cartman**** said.**

**" Shut**** up, ****fatss****!"**** Stan cried.**

**" I**** knew I recognized her," Kyle said.**

**" ****Yeahhh****…." Stan said in his dreamy, I love Wendy voice. He had that same look, too.**

**_Uh oh,_ ****Kyle thought.**

**" Dude****, you can't let her get to you again! Snap out of it, Stan!**** You know she's already hurt you once and will do it again! ****Stan!?!?!****"**** Kyle tried unsuccessfully.**

**Stan snapped out of his gaze alright, but only to answer, ****" No**** she won't Kyle! She's not going to. Not again."**

**" Because**** you won't let her get to you again, right?"**

**"No it wasn't like that…."**

**Stan looked at the clock. 3 minutes left of lunch. He ignored Kyle and Kenny and ****Cartman****. If they said anything after his final answer, he didn't even hear them. Everybody except for Wendy**** was blocked out of his mind. When the bell ending lunch rang, Stan raced to Wendy's locker. When Wendy found Stan at here locker, she asked,**

**" Marsh****, what are you doing here?"**

**Stan was shocked. She acted like she barely knew him. His eyes grew large as he answered,**

**" What****?!?!"**

**" What**** do you want?"**

**" But**** I thought. You said. You said you know what you want now_."_**

**Wendy started laughing, ****" You**** should've seen your face just now. I'm just joking. I know what I said."**

**" Well****, what's that supposed to mean?"**

**" I**** know what I want now."**

**" Yeah****, I know what you said, but what do you want?"**

**Wendy waited a minute before deciding to answer. Just as she was about to, though, the ****bell rang. Instead of answering, she said, ****" I**** have to go. ****To class."**

**Wendy rushed off to 6****th**** period, leaving Stan by her locker.**

**" Wait****," he said in a quiet, weak voice although he knew Wendy could no longer hear him.**

**At the end of the day, a note fell out of Stan's locker as he opened it. It just said:**

_**"****you****"**_

**Wondering who gave him this note, Stan glanced around and caught Wendy's eye. Then he knew the answer to his question. ****Both of them.**** Forgetting about the picture in his pocket, Stan packed up and went home.**

**As he took off his coat, Stan remembered**** the picture in his coat pocket. He put his coat back on and headed towards Wendy's house.**** Stan passed memories as he walked. He passed Starks Pond, a very special place to him. That was where everybody, including Wendy, ice****skated****, but that wasn't the important part of Starks Pond. Stan and Wendy started at Starks Pond. Not ****themselves ****literally, but their relationship did. They spent many times there. Stan wasn't even close to finished daydreaming about these times when he found himself on Wendy's front porch. He rang the doorbell. Wendy answered. When she answered, she blushed, remembering the last note she had given him.**

**" Stan****?"**

**" Hi****, Wendy."**

**Silence.**

**" Well****? What did you come here for?"**

**" Oh**** yeah. I was wondering if you missed this."**

**Stan pulled**** out**** the picture of the two of them together and ****handed it to her. Then Wendy's ****face became even redder. **

**" Where**** did you find this?!?!"**

**Stan just smiled and said, ****" Don't**** worry. No one else saw it."**

**Wendy smiled.**

**" Well**** thanks."**

**" No**** problem, Wendy."**

**She was about to close the door when Stan suddenly said,**

**" Hey****, Wendy, wait."**

**" Yeah****?"**

**" Well****, see, uh, um I was uh just wondering if you would mind just uh hanging out with me again sometime."**

**" Of**** course not Stan…. Does this mean-''**

**" I**** don't know. I mean, well, unless you want it to."**

**" I'd**** like that."**

**Stan smiled and said, ****" Yeah****, me, too."**

****


End file.
